Una por todas las que me has hecho
by aoibird6
Summary: Cansado de las bromas de Gabriel y que lo tenga como su juguete personal, Dean piensa cobrarse una por todas las que ese molesto ángel le ha hecho. ¿Lograra conseguirlo o todo ha sido una trampa más del bromista?


Dean ya estaba harto, cansado y hastiado de que ese estúpido ángel siempre estuviera buscando la forma de burlarse de él y divertirse a costa suya. Primero convirtió a Castiel en gato, luego lo hizo usar esos estúpidos disfraces a cambio de darle una tarta y ahora esto.

-Bastado…- siseó Dean mientras intentaba quitarse la pintura que resbalaba por su frente para que no le entrara a los ojos,

-Deberías verte la cara- dijo entre carcajadas Gabriel- Te ves tan estúpido, Dean, mucho más que de costumbre-

EL rubio se levantó agitando los brazos para quitarse algo de esa tonta pintura azul cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban y Sam se asomó a la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó, Dean?-

-Adivina- siseo el cazador caminando hacia él- Voy a dejarte viudo, Sammy, si no controlas a ese ángel imbécil y le pones un bozal, te juro por nuestros padres que lo rostizare en aceite sagrado-

-Gabe, ¿Tú le hiciste eso a Dean?- pregunto Sam mirando a su pareja, el bromista sonrió inocentemente y lo abrazó.

-Claro que no, Sammy, yo sería incapaz de algo así. Lo que pasa es que tu hermano quería sacar algo de ese mueble y como es tan idiota se cayó-

-¡Yo no soy idiota!- grito Dean.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Castiel entrando al cuarto- ¿Por qué tienes pintura, Dean?-

-Ese imbécil lo hizo- dijo apuntando a Gabriel- Ya estoy harto de esto, te juro por Dios que me vengaré, Gabriel, aun si es lo que último que haga-

Dean lo miró con odio antes de salir de la habitación para ducharse. Estaba cansado de que ese maldito ángel lo tuviera como juguete personal, no perdía ocasión para molestarlo y lo peor de todo, era que Sam y Castiel jamás lo culpaban, ese bastardo siempre se salía con la suya.

-Maldito ángel- siseo Dean cerrando la llave de la ducha- Ya veras, esto no se quedara así-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_2 días después… _

Gabriel miró a su alrededor aburrido, Sam y los demás habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para la noche, tendrían algo así como una pequeña celebración luego de una satisfactoria cacería. EL bromista suspiró sentándose en el living.

-Que aburrimiento y mi mascotita tampoco esta-

Luego del incidente ocurrido hace dos días, Dean no le digirió la palabra, ni siquiera lo miraba y se dedicaba a ignorarlo olímpicamente. Gabriel no entendía el enfado de Dean, solo había sido una pequeña broma, de todas formas, había hecho cosas peores. Se recostó sobre el sillón cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

-¿Eh?- se levantó para oír mejor, caminó hasta el comienzo de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Sammy? ¿Bobby? ¿Cas?- subió las escaleras con cautela- ¿Eres tú, mascotita?- nadie le respondió- ¿Balthy?-

Gabriel hizo aparecer un cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano y caminó hasta llegar a la habitación al final del pasillo, la misma donde dormía con Sam. Giró el pomo de la puerta con sumo cuidado y la empujó despacio. Hizo desaparecer el cuchillo cuando vio a la silueta junto a la puerta.

-¿Sammy? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que irías con Bobby y Cas a comprar al pueblo-

-No quería dejarte solito- dijo el cazador mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Qué lindo, no vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo-

El arcángel caminó hacia el cazador para jalarlo por el brazo y besarlo pero el castaño lo apartó sonriendo. El cazador sacó una venda negra sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Vamos a jugar Gabe-

-Me encanta cuando te pones travieso, Sammy-

El cazador vendó los ojos del arcángel y luego acaricio sus mejillas para apartarse. Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de su pareja pero una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

-No pensé que caerías tan fácil-

Gabriel alcanzó a quitarse la venda de los ojos pero ya era tarde, Dean había encendido el aceite sagrado y lo dejó encerrado en un círculo de fuego. El arcángel frunció el ceño y miró al falso Sam.

-Déjame adivinar, Balthazar-

-Hola Gabe- dijo tomando su forma real- No pensé que caerías tan fácil-

-Cuando se trata de Sammy, Gabriel es un imbécil- respondió Dean sonriendo- Ahora estamos a mano Balthy, ya no le diré a Sam que quien arruino su computadora fuiste tú- Balthazar miró a su hermano sonriendo antes de desaparecer del cuarto- Y en cuanto a ti, Gabe, al final me cobrare una por todas las que me has hecho-

-¿Y qué piensas hacerme, Dean? Admito que jugaste bien tus cartas, nunca he podido resistirme a mi pequeño Sammy-

-Lo sé- dijo Dean sonriendo- Pero no te preocupes, nos divertiremos mucho mientras regresa Sammy-

-No podrás hacerme algo, Dean, no soy un idiota como tú-

-¿En serio? ¿Y te gustaría que Sammy viera esta fotografía?- Dean le enseñó una sonriendo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño- Eso fue antes de que estuviera con Sammy-

-No lo sé, se ve muy reciente, estoy seguro que Sammy se lo pensara un poco-

-Bastardo-

-Haremos esto, Gabe, yo te daré la foto donde sales con estás lindas chicas pero quiero algo a cambio-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Jugaremos a los disfraces, ¿Te parece bien?-

Gabriel frunció el ceño mirando a ese estúpido cazador, ese maldito lo había atrapado, no tenía forma de negarse. Si Sam llegaba a ver esa fotografía se enfadaría mucho y tendría que explicarle un montón de cosas. Se prometió mentalmente que hablaría con Balthazar para regañarlo, aunque no dudaba que el rubio lo chantajeo para que le diera esa fotografía.

-Rubio idiota- soltó el arcángel.

-¿No quieres, Gabe? Mi hermanito no es tonto y esta fotito-sonrió con superioridad- Seguro que habrán problemas en el paraíso-

-Eres un maldito, Winchester-

-Esto ni se compara a lo que me has hecho, maldito arcángel, sé que tú convertiste a Cas en gato, por tu culpa Cas me dejó sin tarta y sin sexo, siempre te burlas de mí y no pierdes ocasión para molestarme-

-Sabes que esta me la cobrare muy caro ¿Verdad Dean?- respondió el arcángel- ¿De verdad piensas que eres mejor que yo?-

-Te atrapé ¿o no?-

-¿Estás seguro que me atrapaste Dean? ¿Estás seguro que lo que te dio Balthy es aceite sagrado?-

-¿Qué…? Vamos Dean, he estado desde el comienzo de los tiempos con Balthy y sé muchas cosas sobre él que lo arruinarían, ¿A quién crees que ayudara? ¿A ti, cazador o a su hermanito?-

Dean tragó saliva con fuerza y Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa ante el temor en el rostro del cazador cuando atravesó el supuesto círculo de fuego sagrado. El cazador quiso escapar pero Gabriel cerró la puerta usando sus poderes.

-Muy bien, Dean, ¿Estás listo para jugar conmigo?- el rubio quedó contra la pared mientras miraba como las alas del arcángel se proyectaban en la pared- Estoy muy enojado, Dean-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar apareció en el cuarto para reunirse con los demás, estaba seguro que Dean lo mataría por lo que hizo pero le tenía más miedo a la ira de Gabriel y de lo que era capaz de hacer. El bromista apareció en el cuarto sonriendo para abrazar a su pareja.

-Hola Sammy, ¿Llegaron hace mucho?-

-No, hace cinco minutos, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Por ahí-

-¿Y donde es "Por ahí"?- preguntó Sam arqueando una ceja.

-No seas tontito, Sammy, te quiero mucho-

-Más te vale angelito-

-¿Y Dean?- preguntó Castiel.

-No lo sé, aun no regresa-

Castiel subió las escaleras para buscarlo pero Balthazar mantuvo la mirada en su hermano, estaba seguro que algo muy malo le hizo al rubio, lo sentía por Dean que le agradaba pero Gabriel enojado era peor que un demonio o el mismísimo Lucifer.

Castiel apareció en el cuarto suspirando, no había señales de su pareja por ningún lado, probó llamarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sam fue a buscar unas cervezas en compañía de Bobby y Balthazar aprovechó de acercarse discretamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Dean?- le susurró.

-Ya veras, debe estar por llegar- respondió el arcángel sonriendo.

A las nueve de la noche, Castiel estaba listo para ir a buscar a su pareja cuando el ruido de la puerta los alertó. El ángel menor se apresuró en abrir y se quedó mirando la curiosa escena. EL rubio le dirigió una mirada fija y pasó de él para ir directo al living. Sam casi escupe su cerveza al verlo.

-Dean… ¿Qué demonios te pasó?-

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Quieres saber que mierda me pasó?- soltó Dean conteniendo su enojo.

-Claro- respondió Bobby- ¿Por qué estás vestido con… eso?-

Castiel se asomó al umbral de la puerta para mirar la curiosa escena. Dean tenía unas orejas de gato en la cabeza, vestía solo unos shores negros y cortos que tenían una cola blanca de gato en la parte trasera pero lo peor, era que el rubio estaba todo sucio y por alguna razón, apestaba a unas mezclas de carne y otra cosa que no supo que era.

-Dean…- murmuró su hermano.

-Yo te diré que pasó, Sammy- respondió el rubio mirándolo- Corrí cerca de tres malditos kilómetros mientras nueve perros me perseguían, un policía estuvo a punto de detenerme por escándalo público, un auto casi me atropella, comenzó a llover y me caí en un charco de lodo y esas mierdas de perros volvieron a perseguirme por el bosque- Dean frunció el ceño- Casi lo olvido, tuve que hacer una pequeña excursión por las cloacas porque un grupo de gatos callejeros se me tiraron encima y casi muero entre estornudos-

-Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo.

-Si no me crees, puedes pedirle las fotografías a tu querido noviecito- Sam miró a su pareja.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Gabe?-

-No sé de qué habla, Sammy, no es mi culpa que tu hermano tenga gustos tan extraños con sus vestimentas y salga a correr en medio de la lluvia-

-Dean, es mejor que vayas a darte una ducha- dijo Bobby- Apestas-

-Sí, iré, claro que iré- respondió Dean acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de Gabriel.

-Apestas Dean- dijo el arcángel sonriendo.

-No soy el único que apesta en esta cuarto, Gabe pero no te preocupes, no soy rencoroso, eso lo aprendí de Cas-

-Que bien- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Entonces tan amigos como siempre-

-Claro Gabe, amigos como siempre- unos golpes a la puerta hicieron sonreír a Dean- Seguro que es para ti, Sammy, buenas noches chicos-

Dean subió las escaleras seguido de Castiel y cuando llegaron arriba, escuchó el grito de Sam y luego varios gritos seguidos. El ángel menor iba a ver qué ocurría pero Dean lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Vamos Cas, ayúdame a quitarme esta porquería-

-Pero ellos-

-Déjalos que arreglen sus problemas solos, Gabe tiene muchas explicaciones que dar-

Dean sonrió ampliamente y largó la ducha mientras se desnudaba. Había olvidado mencionarle a Gabriel que Balthazar le entregó dos fotografías y se encargó de mandar una por el correo, que era la que Sam acababa de ver. Quizás cayó de nuevo en la trampa de ese estúpido ángel pero sabía muy bien que Gabriel tendría muchos problemas para explicarle las cosas a Sam. Por fin había conseguido cobrarse una por todas las que Gabriel le ha hecho.

Se aseguró de lavarse bien y jaló a Castiel de la mano para que se acercara.

-¿No piensas bañarte conmigo, Cas?-

-Dean-

-Mi castigo ya terminó y me debes muchas noches de sexo- el ángel menor sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-Me asegurare de reponértelas todas juntas, Dean- dijo entrando a la ducha para besar al cazador.

Dean lo abrazó gimiendo al sentir esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, por fin se vengó de Gabriel y ahora lo celebraría con una larga maratón de sexo junto al ángel que amaba. Ya vería que hacer después, porque tenía claro que Gabriel se vengaría.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! Saludos:D


End file.
